Red
by AddriannaDestiny
Summary: Caroline is now in college and Klaus is taking his place in front of the Luna empire but no matter what, they always find their way back together. A little gift to all my followers upon my FF bday. This is a one shot taken from the Gravity series.


**Hello Lovelies, it's my fan fiction birthday and I decided to do something special to all of you as a small way to thank you for an incredible year.**  
**I love you all and thank you for making my life so amazing.**  
**Enjoy sweethearts and keep hope for our beloved Klaroline always :D**  
**Cheers, Ad**

* * *

"I don't think the packs in the North will be too happy about this Klaus" the black man said as they made way through the mansion turned into headquarters.

"Well Marcel I am the Alpha, am I not?" Klaus stopped by a door upset.  
"Yes you are" he said moving to open the door "Please, after you" he mockingly bowed to Klaus.

The original pressed his lips snarling under his breath and made way inside the office where Damon was sitting on the couch reading an ancient diary.

He smirked "Don't pay him attention Marcel, he's just in a moody mood because he misses Caroline"  
Klaus went straight to the Scotch while Marcel laughed and sat casually on the arm of the couch.

"I kind of picked up on that, he isn't the usual cheerful self"  
Damon changed page smiling "He misses the blonde bubble of joy, we have been away from home for two months now"

"When will I meet your wife Klaus? Damon says she's hot"  
Damon lost his smile and slowly met Klaus that turned slowly "Does he?"

"In a very married way" Damon closed the diary.  
"Take your feet off my furniture Damon" Klaus warned him slowly.

Damon took the boots from the table in front of him and stood up "I have things to do"  
He left the room quickly which made Marcel laugh "I like the vampire. He's funny"

"Yes, he is hilarious. Just like you" Klaus was still upset and sat on the couch.  
Marcel gave him a look "I have known you for a very long time and I thank you for the honor of asking me to join your new project" he smiled "But I didn't expect to find a snappy husband that misses his wife. I'm still processing"

Klaus twirled the drink in his hand "You would have to be there. Half the things that happened between Caroline and I seem almost unreal but we are like gravity to each other"

Marcel was serious as he dove into the subject further "She must be really outstanding to have you like this but why isn't she here in New Orleans with you?"

"She's in New York, set on having good grades during her freshman year"  
Marcel smiled again with the pouting note in Klaus, the man was in love.

"Well I'll leave you to reminiscence about all this; I have a few werewolves to send a message to. Some people really don't know how to show the proper respect for their Alpha"  
Klaus smiled with the silly challenging tone in his friend.

Calling a favor on his old friend had ignited the old friendship and Klaus was thankful he had him around to endure the lonely days away from what he left back in New York.

The nights were the worst though and Klaus dreaded them the most, he rested the back of his head on the couch and closed his eyes, he touched his chest, how it felt cold without the blonde that used it as a pillow.

His phone vibrated and he expected it to be Damon calling from some shady Pub in New Orleans, he hated to admit it but the vampire had turned out to be a great support and eased his bad mood with the silly jokes and the constant trouble he found among the werewolves.

Klaus moved in the couch, he smiled taking the call "Your timing is always remarkable sweetheart"  
_"Tell the mutt straddling you to get lost, I need a few minutes with my husband"_

"Have you sent the history teacher that wants to use you as a naked muse away?" he teased her back.  
_"He went to have a shower, we just had sex after he draw me naked. Again. He's becoming good at it"_

Klaus showed his dimples with the smile gracing his face and his heart "You are laying in our bed, wearing my shirt because it smells like me and eating all the chocolate you could find in the house"

There was a long silence from Caroline and then a sigh _"I look like a hot mess. You would run out the door if you saw me now"  
_"The exact opposite sweetheart" Klaus dropped his drink and leaned back on the couch running his hand through his hair.

She laughed _"I am fat; I hope you know that all this chocolate is turning me into a big unattractive woman with bad hair. I don't even bother to shower lately"_

"Well you could always just come over to New Orleans and spend time with me" he said sad that they had been leading lives apart for the last months.

"Yes I could"  
Klaus frowned with the proximity of the voice and looked at the door bewildered.

The tall blonde with perfect wavy locks, the flawless smile as she ended the call took his breath away.  
He slowly ended the call without taking his eyes from her.

"Unpredictable me" she whispered with a big smile and slowly made way to him.

She took her Denim jacket on the way leaving it on the floor and straddled him when she reached him.  
Caroline stroked his stubble that she had missed and leaned over into a kiss.

Klaus answered the slow kiss resting his hands on her back; he traced her back slowly as he started tracing her bottom lip with his tongue before she happily parted her lips to him.

As the kiss deepened his hand searched for the back of her neck and moved the wave of hair away, she tilted her head and melted against him.

She grazed his neck with her nails, entangled her fingers among his necklaces and kissed his lips before they melted into another really long kiss that had them sweetly battling tongues.

Her lips were tickling when they finally stopped to catch air they didn't need.  
She smiled running her thumb over the scruffy cheek and locked her eyes with his.

"I've missed you" she whispered.  
"Not as much as I have, I'm sure. How is college?"

"Boring" she giggled "How is the world domination going?" she wiggled her eyebrows silly.  
He laughed with her unique ways "Straining because I'm always travelling and my wife decided that education was more important than keeping me happy"

She laughed and touched his full lips with her thumb "Some awful wife you got there Mr. Mikaelson"  
"Dreadful" he whispered before trapping her lips into another kiss.

Klaus' hands were busy tracing her back through the steamy top she had, it had a single strap in the middle of her back and the rest was all skin that he heavenly traced.

He moved his hands to the rim of her top and easily pulled it up her torso, her locks hitting him with the sweet scent as they entangled with the top.  
He kissed her lips but didn't linger which surprised Caroline.

"What?" she asked when he stopped his actions.  
"Not red? You come to visit your husband and do not wear red?" he poked the black bra she was wearing.

She laughed with his bothered tone "You have been away for very long. You don't deserve red"  
He was upset "Really Caroline?"

She nodded and sweetly touched her lips "A corset is even more out of the question. You have neglected your wife Master Mikaelson, shame on you" she allowed the tip of her tongue to touch her finger.

There was a veil growl from Klaus and her underwear disappeared from her body before he pressed her to him.  
The kiss was rough, sweet shoving of tongues and Caroline gasped when her back found the couch.

He pulled away from her and took his shirt off, Caroline bit her bottom lip hard reaching her hand to touch that chest she missed so much.

Klaus rested his hand over hers as she came near his heart; she smiled warmly relishing that it belonged to her.

He kissed her hand and her wedding band; he belonged to her, not only his body but also his soul.  
He leaned over for another kiss that made her moan from the intensity behind everything that they were as a couple.

All that had led them to this moment.

"I love you" he whispered stroking her cheek.  
Caroline ran her palms over his broad back and his neck "I love you Nik. I love you so much"

They kissed again and she laced her leg around him, she needed him.

Klaus moved and took her boots off before opening her Denim Jeans and then slowly pulled them down her satin long legs, she closed her eyes when his hands trailed the skin that longed for his touch.

But she needed him naked and watched as he removed the rest of his clothes, her breathing picked up because she didn't have a heart that would race with the perfection before her eyes.

She eagerly waited for him to return to her, to cover her with his warmth but Klaus had a naughty smile and she instantly worried that he was making her shudder for him.

Klaus' hand moved in his supernatural speed over the table and she didn't know what he picked up until she felt it on her skin.

He dropped an ice-cube on her flat stomach and Caroline flinched, he smirked and slowly moved the cube up her torso making her click her teeth together holding back a louder noise.

His finger over the melting piece skillfully covered every inch in her chest and Caroline covered her mouth with the back of her hand biting into it when he bent down and trapped the water mixed with the bourbon from his drink with his tongue.

He trailed her skin slowly and Caroline let out a weird sound of pleasure mixed with frustration.

He smiled against her ivory skin happy and lingered on his torture just a bit more as he trapped the remaining little bit of ice and moved to kiss her.

She answered the kiss with a gush of passion, it was a mind-blowing mix of cold and hot and she took the tiny remaining ice to her mouth which made him smile again and he kissed her cold lips.

"Seriously?" she panted against his lips.  
He nodded satisfied with his mischievous ways and his hands caressed her body under him, after he removed the last thing between them, she shivered in anticipation and desire.

She wasn't discrete in her loud moans but he wasn't subtle either.  
Klaus' pace was steady and he hit every right place, no one knew her body like he did and he proved himself to her.

Caroline wrapped her leg around him; her hands on his back pressed him down to her and she groaned blissfully with every push.

Klaus moved his hand to the small of her back and pressed her to him, Caroline scratched his back deeply.

He pulled away from her just enough to watch her, all that pleasure in her face caused by him and his chest ached in bliss that she was his.

She smiled between her heavy panting and nodded slowly bracing herself as he moved to finish it for them intensely.

Klaus pressed her harder to him and got lost in all the sounds she made, the reactions her body had to him and that overpowering love he felt for her.

Everything came together and he was left shivering in her arms, his eyes closed and his racing breath returning slowly to normal.

Caroline idly made little circles on his back; then she felt the smoothness of it with her hand and kissed his shoulder leisurely.

"You have definitely earned a red steamy laced set"  
He smiled and moved a bit away from the entangled bodies so he could face her "I don't intend to release you just yet sweetheart"

"Are you making your way to a red corset?" she teased him with a powerful smile.  
He laughed and stroked her chin "I can't help that I love red in you so much Mrs. Mikaelson"

Her fingers found his hair and she indulged her fingers there, loving that she was in his arms again.  
She had her gravity back.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **

Please don't say you love me – _Gabrielle Aplin_


End file.
